The backlight module is one of the key components of the LCD, and is mainly used for providing a light source with sufficient brightness and uniformly distributed luminance to enable a LCD panel to display images normally.
In the Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight, because the rise of temperature has an influence on the life and the light-emitting efficiency of the LED, people need to use a heatsink plate to transfer the heat generated by the PN junction of the LED to a metal backplane, and then the heat is dissipated through heat convection between the backplane and the outside. Thermal contact resistance exists in the contact interface between the heatsink plate and the backplane, which influences the heat transfer. At present, the heatsink plate is attached to the metal backplane by screws; because the number of screws is limited, there is usually a large gap between the heatsink plate and the backplane in the area without screws where there is not enough pressure limitation; as air with low thermal conductivity exists in the gap, the thermal contact resistance is high and the heat transfer effect is influenced.